bleach_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating Your Character Guidlines
These are the guidelines to help you make your character. All characters must be original, none from the show please. Choosing Your Race The character races that you have an option in choosing are listed below. Choose wisely and no sock-puppeting. *Shinigami (Death God)- Probably one of the most known races of the Bleach Universe, the Shinigami protect the balance of the living and the dead. The have a special weapon called a Zanpakuto linked to them, that they may talk to in roleplay or battle. They have the starting stats of 4 Damage and 5 Speed. *Visored (Masked Army)- A shinigami who survived the effects of hollowfication at birth, and tamed the hollow within. They can summon a mask to grant them higher speed and damage when at a high enough level, and in some cases can fire off Ceros. They may be prone to transforming into full fledged Hollows until the end of the battle. They have the starting stats of 5 Damage and 4 Speed. *Hollow- Spirits who have turned evil through hollowfication and are specified with a hole in the middle of their chest and a mask that covers their face. They are signified as heartless and if they devour enough souls (other hollow) they can become an Arrancar (Ripped Mask). They have the starting stats of 3 Damage and 4 Speed. *Quincy (Monk of Destuction)- A race of humans who have gained spiritual awareness and live to kill the Hollows. Unlike Shinigami, when they kill a Hollow, it dies and doesn't revert into a spirit. They prefer long ranged attacks and battle with their own reaitsu in the form of a bow, usually. They have the starting stats of 2 Damage and 5 Speed. *Fullbringer (Full Manifestation Artsist)- A sub-race of humans who had a parent to survive a hollow attack. They have hollow like powers when in their Full transformed state and can manipulate the souls of all things (living and non-living) to boost their attacks and speed. They have starting stats of 4 Damage and 4 Speed. Race Perks Each race has its own set of perk that you get when you pick. * Shinigami- Deal 50% more damage to Hollows, Reincarnation (if you die in battle, instead of dying and having to start over, you can wake up in the Soul Reaper Barracks. Once per month) * Visored- Can learn the transformations of a Shinigami, Can gain the bonuses of a hollow. * Hollow- Can turn other people's characters into hollows (has a 50% chance of not working), Can 1/2 of another hollows stats by eating them. * Quincy- Can battle in hard to reach places (2x higher chance of avoiding attacks). * Fullbringer- Do 2x as much damage to everybody. Base Reiryoku Everybody begins with the Spiritual Pressure, or Reiryoku, of 100. You can increase your Spirit Pressure for each point of XP you gain and by leveling up. Player Card Make sure to add a player card to your profile page to make organization of your character easier.